berenstainbearsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Berenstain Bears' Bears for All Seasons
Bears for All Seasons is the 39th episode of The Berenstain Bears and is about weather. Plot It's late October and Brother and Sister are told to go outside and get some fresh air on a crisp fall day. (Autumn.) Later the sun comes out from the clouds and the temperature feels like a nice summer day. Later Brother and Sister think they should play baseball and soccer, then, Papa Bear comes out and says they should go to the lake (swimming hole) for a family swim. Later they go for a swim and papa notices something rather unusual, the leaves on a crabapple tree haven't turned yet. Papa exclaims: "The weather tomorrow is going to be exactly the same as it is today!" Brother, Sister and Mama are excited but what they don't know is that Papa was wrong. The next day Sister wakes Brother up very early and says that he wouldn't want to be sleeping while he could be swimming. Brother races out the door with his swimming trunks on and races out the door in shock that the weather changed! Brother and Sister come back inside and tell Papa what happened. Mama tells them to dress for the weather and go back outside bored. Later the duo try to catch leaves and later Papa and Mama make a leaf pile for the two to jump in. Papa, Mama and the cubs come back inside and Brother says Mama was right, rather than staying inside and fussing about the weather they could enjoy what the new day brings them. Papa says another thing rather unusual, the sparrows are flying close to the trees and makes the same exclamation: "The weather tomorrow is going to be exactly the same as it is today!" Later they ask if they could go on a hay ride and Papa chuckles and says "You betcha!" The next day Sister wakes Brother up and reminds him that their going on a family hay ride. Afterwards They were fooled once again! The leaves have turned into snow! Since they are in their proper gear they decide to stay outside and talk to Lizzy Bruin and Lizzy says that she's making a snow bear. (Snowman.) The cubs later help her with it and have fun in the snow. The two come inside for some coca and mentions that two other bears came over and built a huge smowfort. Papa notices another thing rather unusual: the snow is falling straight down and says the same thing "Tomorrows weather will be just like today's! Brother and Sister ask if they can go cross-country skiing and Papa says again: "You betcha!" The next and last day, Brother and Sister are excited that they are going cross-country skiing and Mama takes out some old rusty skis from the cellar and Papa later says that they can't go skiing because it was raining Brother asks Papa: "Aren't the sparrows flying close to the unturned leaves or something?" Papa apologizes to the whole family and Mama was a bit disappointed that they didn't get to go skiing and that they haven't been skiing in ages and asks: "Why couldn't the snow stay for one more day instead of this miserable horrible rain?" Brother and the rest of the family remind her about what she said two days ago. Mama agrees with her quote and Papa says they should do something on their rainy day. Brother says they could play a board game (Bearopoly) (parody of Monopoly) and Mama says they could make gingerbread cookies. Brother's is a summer bear. Sister's is a fall (autumn) bear. Papa's is a winter bear. And Mama's is a spring bear. Mama and Papa say that they were glad that they weren't fussing and saying that they wish it was yesterday and that they enjoyed all that the day had to offer. Papa says another thing unusual: "Watching the way those rain drops are falling the old weatheroligist can tell you one thing for certain!" The family thinks it's another one of Papa's lies and Papa simply says: "Whatever kind of weather we have tomorrow, I know we're gonna enjoy it!" The family laughs and Papa simply says: "You betcha!" The sun comes out of the rain clouds and the episode ends. Differences from the book There was no book. Watch Episode Trivia *There is no such thing as a weatheroligist and what Papa meant to say was meteorologist. *Papa thinking that the weather is going to be the same as the previous day may actually mean that Papa may not know a lot about weather. Some people may even call Papa a "Know-it-All" for saying these things. Category:2003 Episodes Category:Episode List with Elizabeth ("Lizzy") Bruin Category:Episodes focusing on the whole bear family Category:VHS